


Rhapsody

by Cloudd



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Past, Gen, Minor Violence, Psychological Torture, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudd/pseuds/Cloudd
Summary: 维吉尔从漫长的沉睡中醒来，迎接他的是早已不属于他的世界和一个满身疮痍的弟弟。从现在开始他需要痛苦地与这两样事物磨合，不过他总会做好的不是吗？———现代AU，变成植物人的老哥因医学奇迹醒来之后适应社会顺便和弟弟重新熟悉彼此的故事
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. 醒来

**Author's Note:**

> 英语部分全部引用Queen的波西米亚狂想曲，这首歌真的整首都能代我已经代疯了

Mama  
Didn’t mean to make you cry  
If I’m not back again this time tomorrow   
Carry on,carry on  
As if nothing really matters 

维吉尔莫名其妙少了一段时间。

从18岁到39岁，21年就这么消散在无数个晴夜雨天，消散在街头巷口人群的吵杂声中；世界依旧在运转，只有他被留在了过去。

看向窗外，他开始游离起来。

——————

如果再给他一次机会，他一定做个好学生，好儿子，好兄弟。

然而人生没有第二次机会，他现在站在这里，他永远不会醒来的哥哥的病床前；而父母的骨灰盒已经被永久供在了家里的桌子上。

他没有带花，毕竟也不知道维吉尔喜欢什么花，他可以赌一百块赌他根本就不喜欢花；他带了巧克力，最后是自己拆开包装吃掉了，包装纸就扔在病房另一边的垃圾桶里。

他已经办理好退学手续了。因为成绩的缘故倒也没有老师苦口婆心地想挽留他，也算是省了一桩事。倒是维吉尔这个家伙的班主任还来看过他，最后给了但丁一个怜悯的表情，叹着气说节哀。

但丁只想出去放把火，烧掉所有跟他说节哀的人的房子。

但是最后他没这么做，只是静静地站在这里看不会再睁开眼的老哥的睡颜，后悔早知道就不藏他收藏的诗集了。

——————

维吉尔睁开眼睛，发现自己睡了很久，他在梦中不断地奔跑，怀疑这一场梦境永不终结。

印入眼帘的是一片白色的空间。他还没有完全恢复思考的能力，只觉得这个天花板和他记忆中的任何房间都有着很大的差别，这是哪？

坐在他床边带着口罩的女人看见他睁开眼震惊地捂住了嘴，最后按响了床头的呼叫铃。

“病人恢复意识了！”维吉尔听见她大叫，觉得头疼。他想伸出手却发现自己四肢无力，连这样简单的动作都做不到。

原来是医院……发生了什么？他一时想不起来了。

接下来是一场安静的闹剧，那个女人，他意识到那是护工，在照顾他的时候发现他恢复了意识便将他的主治医生叫了过来。两三人在他的床头大呼小叫，具体内容细碎地漂浮在空气中，没能成章地输入进他的脑子里。

最后是一个男人急忙地赶过来对着他说了什么，就这样，闹剧结束了。

他没有见到他的父母，也没有见到他的弟弟。

又过了一会，他的意识逐渐清醒，想起了他失去意识之前发生的事情——是车祸。

记忆中，剧烈的撞击声完全占据了他的大脑，他只听见尖叫声和玻璃破碎的声音和头部传来的剧痛，随后就失去了意识。

他到底昏迷了多久？他的家人，那辆车上的其他三人都在哪？

维吉尔不知道，他一无所知，甚至连自己几岁都不清楚了。迷茫逐渐化作恐惧让他焦虑了起来，不好的预感在他的心中生根发芽。

维吉尔只觉得头痛越发地难忍，眼前的事物都因此模糊。他能看见女人一张一合的嘴，耳边能听见声音，却无法理解其内涵。

他想扶额，再度失败了。

维吉尔搜寻自己的记忆却一无所获，他想大吼想逃离眼前的状况却无能为力。

“你想说什么？”

从刚刚开始就站在他床边的陌生男人弯腰看着他，那么一瞬间维吉尔差点要将他认成父亲，但是他从来没见过斯巴达的其他家人。

男人很快便沉默了，只是一直用一种很悲伤的眼神看着他，尽管很快他就将那一瞬间流露出来的痛苦收了回去，优秀的直觉还是让维吉尔辨别了出来。

一个猜想渐渐成型，维吉尔下意识地否定它。

“……但丁？”

他用尽全力将语言从喉咙中挤压出去，看到他年长的弟弟轻轻点了下头。

事实就是他在无意识中度过了自己全部的青春，他看着男人，知道自己再也无法返回之前的生活。

———

维吉尔下个星期就可以出院，但丁拎着一袋子的速冻食品带着一身寒气推开事务所的门冲了进来，事务所上个星期续了电费，温暖的环境成功缓解了他堵在喉咙里的呕吐欲。

他的胃不好，常年不分季节地食用冰淇淋和披萨让他在慢慢滑入人生的下一阶段时受尽了苦头，这些一天天虚弱的器官提醒了他他已经不是无所畏惧年轻人了。

长吁一口气，他把那些东西一股脑地塞进会客室角落的冰箱里，随即匆匆回到楼上的房间直接靠上了他心爱的单人沙发并顺势摊在那里。

他们的老宅早就卖了，那栋房子给他换了整整一年半的水电费，算是他们父母留给他的唯一有用的东西。但也因此他的哥哥从下星期开始要和他两人挤在这个地方，他私人的城堡。

今天也没有，也不会有客人上门。

但丁打开刚刚从冰箱顺手拿的啤酒，酒精饮料发出“啵”的一声，但丁仰起头深闷一口，觉得前路茫茫。

不管怎么说两个人总会比一个人好吧？他在内心打趣道。不管事态如何严峻人都可以活下去，这是他在过往生活中学到的唯一真理。所以事实就是他不是很担心生活费这个方面，比起这种微不足道的东西他更担心“生活上”的一些方面。

——他该如何和维吉尔相处呢？但丁想着想着，思绪还是飘回了他们年轻时代，他辍学之前。那个时候他没什么生活上的压力，和维吉尔总是打打闹闹的，美好的清晨从互看不顺眼开始，你打翻了我的盘子明天就会看到机车的轮胎被小刀划开，凶器躺在一边的地上得意洋洋地炫耀战功，他们当时真的是无所顾忌，毕竟就算哪天把天都给捅破了也有可靠的家长来收拾烂摊子。

可惜现在不如以前那么简单。但丁眯着眼，又酌了一口啤酒。

体力大不如从前，他觉得自己已经翻起了困意。中年的银发男人把手中的啤酒罐简单地搭在桌子上，盛着一半酒液的易拉罐顺着玻璃滑行了一段，差点就要从另一头掉下去。

现在没有事要做，往日他应该会很轻松他应该会很轻松地翘着脚看些没什么营养的电视剧，然而现实总是事与愿违，现在他压力陡增。

———

维吉尔除了自己身上这身衣物和手中医院发放的拐杖之外再不剩什么。

他的复健还没完全完成，但维吉尔觉得自己已经无法在那个地方呆下去了，他需要新鲜空气，也厌恶往来医护人员看他的那种眼神。于是在和医生商量好每周来做一次复查后他选择了退院。

无言地为自己办好退院手续——他的护工帮了他很多，那个人与他说话语气简直像他们是最亲密的好友。或许对她来说确实如此，即使是因为工作，她一直陪伴在他床前。在自己不知情的情况下与他人建立了关系，如同有个人这么多年来一直取代他住在他身体里，利用其行走，生活一般。这种感觉让维吉尔觉得很糟糕。

婉拒了她的好意，维吉尔就这么拿着自己为数不多的财产站在医院住院部的门口屋檐下躲雨。

红墓市这个季节已经变得阴冷起来，配上雨天简直是关节炎患者的噩梦。没有关节炎骨头却也不怎么好的男人就这么靠着拐杖站在那里，手里提着一个小袋子等他迟到的弟弟。

他不断地调节着自己的姿势，企图尽可能迅速地适应自己陌生的身躯。

他老了，他老在了自己不知道时光中。想到这里，维吉尔用左手摸了摸自己右手手腕。中年人已经开始松弛的皮肤再一次提醒了他这一点。

他突然觉得很迷茫，这很不寻常，毕竟迷茫是从来就不属于维吉尔的——但是他遇到的这一切又有什么是和寻常靠边的呢？遇到了车祸，幸运地没有像他的父母一样失去性命却陷入了无期的沉睡中，本该就这么在梦中逝去却在多年后又突兀地醒来，他到底是过去的幽魂还是现代的亡灵？

还好但丁没有让他等太久。一辆红色的，非常符合他弟审美的车迎着大雨停在了他面前打断了中年人的愁思。现在还流行这样的车辆吗？应该不是吧。他及时后退一步避免被溅起的水花扑湿裤脚。

坐在驾驶座的男人摇下车窗，对他露出了一个戏谑似的微笑。理智上维吉尔知道他们现在也仍旧长得差不多，岁月平等地在他们身上留下印记；但情感上他认识到眼前的但丁与他而言更为年长。

这种感觉极为陌生，然而如今世界上还有他熟悉的事物吗？

拉开车门，维吉尔坐进了汽车后座，他抚摸着如今显得有些陈旧的皮革座位，车里披萨和啤酒的气味不受控制地爬进他的气管。

维吉尔在鼻前虚挥两下，忍着没有把车窗打开，让雨有可乘之机。

也不知道但丁到底在这里吃过多少东西，他这么想道，有点厌恶。然而不知为何，这个事实让他变得安心：至少这个人还有着不曾变化的部分。

车辆很快再次启动，老旧的发动机发出轰鸣声，维吉尔扭头看向窗外，打探着这个如今他并不熟悉的城市。

车开得很快，手法老练但太毛躁了，总有种长途旅行的颠簸感。维吉尔突然意识到其实他还不会开车，本来他把考驾照这项任务安排在毕业后的时间表里，一晃眼却发现上面满是黑色水笔勾勒出来的叉。

“感觉怎么样？我是说清醒过来。”但丁一手扶着方向盘一手调大了车载电台的音量，震耳欲聋的声音让维吉尔皱了下眉。

思考了一下，最后他决定诚实地回答这个问题：“……糟透了。”维吉尔看着窗外陌生的景象这么说。

“我想也是。”他听见但丁这么回答，“老实说，我未曾期待着你能醒过来。”

“如果我是你，我也会这样。”维吉尔摇摇头，这么多年，想也知道但丁早就有了自己的生活，本该与他捆绑在一起的自己现在看来就是一个格格不入的变数。

维吉尔看向驾驶座的后背，企图穿过它看到但丁现在的表情，这当然是做不到的，他只能看到后视镜中的自己——完全就是一个可悲的中年人。

现在的他看起来和记忆中父亲颇为相似了。

“不，我的意思是，你确实从病理上不该醒过来，”停顿了一下，但丁补充道，“这么多年其实我给你换了很多主治医生，那些家伙都说你百分百地醒不过来了。”

“但事实是你醒过来了，2019最大奇迹，这难道不值得庆祝吗？”

维吉尔微微侧头，“你说什么？”

“今晚一起去喝点吧。”

维吉尔皱眉，他知道但丁正通过那面小镜子打探着他，带着他想象中的轻浮的表情。“医生说我要禁酒禁烟。”其实他从来没喝过酒，如果不算在小时候，但丁偷偷摸摸打开父母的酒柜那次的话，维吉尔一向严格要求自己。

但是从车内的空气可以推测出但丁自那以后应该和酒精脱不开干系。

“别这么说嘛……啊到了。”

一个急停，维吉尔差点扑出去，他听到轮胎和自己的骨头一齐吱呀作响。我可能真的快死了，维吉尔这么想。

但丁熄火，打开了车门，又走到后座帮哥哥拉开了门。维吉尔看他，发现他脸上带着笑容。这家伙是故意的，他这么想到，一瞬间这张脸和他记忆中的孩子重合了。

他有点恼怒——不，不是这样的，首先随之而来的是一种深深的违和感。现在的但丁看上去和医院的那个他差得太多了，如同带上了一层面具，他是故意在勉强自己逗他吗？但丁以前是这样的人吗？

“……别笑。”他憋出这么一句话，拿着拐杖下了车。但丁耸耸肩，觉得有些没劲便收敛了笑容，行为举止却还是轻浮而随意的。

但丁走在他前面，维吉尔抬头看招牌，发现这是一家事务所，霓虹灯牌倾斜地挂在屋檐前，有气无力地闪烁着红色的光，老旧的外墙能看见垒得不尽人意的砖。

简直如同从他们上学时期，他昏迷前看到过的那些小说中走出来的一般。

“欢迎来到Devil May Cry，”但丁龇牙，“以后这就是你的家了。”

———

和维吉尔一起生活的日子不算太难过，大多数时候他的哥哥都沉默着，但丁常常没有意识到他也在同一个房间，除了经过他身边被他的腿绊倒的时候。

维吉尔基本不出门，好吧但丁承认自己也差不多，最近委托变少了他根本就没有出门的理由，但即便是他也会偶尔出去溜溜，或许是在附近的广场上观察鸽子，看着它们被他的体型吓走。

但维吉尔？他从不离开这栋房子。但丁观察过维吉尔——坐在那里，手上捧着一本书，有时候是他最喜欢的晦涩的诗集，有时候是但丁堆叠在家里无穷无尽的杂志。但实际上维吉尔根本没有阅读的欲望，他只是坐在那里，装出样子，实际上是漫无目的地看着某处发呆，如同灵魂缺失了一块那样。

也许事实就是如此。沉睡的这段时间不仅取走了他的青春，更是撕裂了他的一部分灵魂。

维吉尔甚至不怎么吃饭。为了病人着想但丁更改了自己的食谱试图变得健康起来，然而维吉尔每次都吃一点。

他虽然活着，但一直在死去。人总是走在通往死亡的路上，所以但丁想了想，觉得自己哥哥更像株得不到光照的植物，于是把死改为枯萎。

但丁不知道那是怎么样的感受，他的日子过得像屎，这没错，但那也是他一步步经历过来的，他可以理解自己，理解自己为什么变成这个样子；然而他无法理解维吉尔，他们久别重逢，他对维吉尔的认知早就被打上了“已过期”的印章。

他开始思考要不要给维吉尔请一个心理治疗师。

“你需要吗？”

“什么？”维吉尔很明显地愣了一下，尽管他极力地不想让自己在自己的弟弟面前露出破绽，但丁仍是一眼就看出他刚才没听他说话，维吉尔的精神一直在很严重地游离着。

叹了口气，他重复道，右手把玩着从桌上摸来的硬币：“我说，要不要去看看心理医生？”

维吉尔没立刻回答他，他看上去有点恍惚，但但丁觉得这倒可以理解。他发现自己的忍耐能力突飞猛进，值得夸奖。“不准勉强自己。”但丁补充道，他知道维吉尔还想勉强维护自己的尊严，但生活从来就很善于让人不断突破自己的下限。

“……那好。”

维吉尔答应了下来，不清楚自己有没有一天会为之后悔。


	2. 治疗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇应该没有人型的尼禄但是心理医生的角色太适合姬莉叶了所以有她
> 
> 简单来说就是第一次进行心理治疗，我不专业乱写的大家看个乐呵就好

Is this the real life？  
Is this just the fantasy？

这位心理医生是但丁以前的某个客户推荐给他的，名字叫做姬莉叶。那个客户吹得天花乱坠的，什么“她有‘让任何人都能完全放松下来’的能力”之类的话都出来了，但丁觉得这不过是什么蹩脚的宣传语，过分地夸大其词。

但既然有人推荐那也好过漫无目的地寻找，但丁简单搜索了一下这位“神女”的信息后就决定了下来。

毕竟是第一次见面，但丁便决定难得大发慈悲地亲自开车载维吉尔过去，维吉尔的反抗直接无效就这么从了。

确认了门牌号，但丁在门口前的马路边上停车。

传奇的心理医生在家营业，精致漂亮的小房子光是从外表看起来就十分有格调，但丁甚至不用思考就能推出房子的主人肯定十分热爱生活。

他熄火，拔下车钥匙，下车。在关上车门的那一刻忍不住拉了拉大衣，为自己的邋遢感到有些自惭形秽。

啪的一声，他回头看到维吉尔也跟着下来了，正将车门摔上，手法让他想起了他们小的时候，那时候的他们还比过谁摔得更响些。

他开始庆幸还好自己没有某天突然上头换一辆特斯拉的新车，如此一来他能肯定维吉尔会为了保存自己的尊严而自己琢磨许久如何开车门却不选择直接问他。

一声不吭的，维吉尔像个人偶那样紧跟在他后面。但丁意识到这是维吉尔退院后第一次出现在外面，他看着哥哥因为不适应阳光眯起眼睛的样子，莫名觉得他有点像是吸食人血而长生不老的怪物。但这不是真的，因为维吉尔正在老去。

他按了门铃，过了一会一个棕发的女人过来打开了门，同色的眼睛让她看起来像是幼鹿。但丁认出了她就是姬莉叶，和资料上看起来一摸一样，化着淡妆，一袭白色长裙。

女心理医生领着他们进门。心理医生的接待室有股淡淡的熏香味，但丁看了一眼凭借福尔摩斯的五感确定那个不断燃烧着的东西放在书架旁边的矮柜上。她带着微笑让他们俩入座。

“你们想喝点什么？”她轻声问道，但丁说随意，维吉尔附和了他。姬莉叶便拿了两碟小饼干和一壶红茶回来了，俯身把这些东西摆到他们之间的茶几上，她坐在了对面的沙发上。

室内的灯光很暗，柔和地和熏香一同构成一个闭合的空间，奇特的气氛在此处蔓延开，但丁想或许她真的有什么神乎其技的能力，他莫名觉得自己也成了这场治疗的一部分。

轻轻翻开右手边他之前传过去的关于维吉尔的档案，姬莉叶眨了眨眼，问道：“左边的应该是就是维吉尔·斯巴达吧？这个姓氏很少见呢。”

但丁代替他点点头，余光却瞄见维吉尔也同步地点点头，觉得这个场面在对面的眼里肯定显得非常滑稽，他感谢她此时没笑出声来的温柔。

“而这边的应该就是但丁先生了？”她只是眨了眨眼，看向但丁。但丁答应了一声，和姬莉叶确定了治疗的预约以及注意事项。

咳嗽了一声，“那么我先走了，”但丁起身，他的任务算是完成了。又看向维吉尔，“两个小时后我来接你。”

“但丁先生——你现在是有事吗？”奇怪的是姬莉叶叫住了他，但丁耸耸肩，“没事你随便叫吧。我可是闲的要死。”

“那不如，今天这次治疗你也参与到里面来吧。”她微微前倾这么邀请道，但丁有点惊讶。

“啊？可以吗？”

姬莉叶微笑了一下，“你的兄弟情况有些特殊，第一次治疗我希望有他信任的人在场，”

“这也比较利于我和他，和你们建立信任关系。”

“那好吧。”但丁听了这话也没推脱，他顺势坐下了，更何况他……如果能亲身体验一下他也能更放心一些。

“那么我们开始吧。”她轻轻按下手表的计时键，但丁注意到她没有用手机。配合着室内的装横，他猜这位医生是个复古爱好者。

“首先，我先来自我介绍一下吧——我叫做姬莉叶·艾吉斯，今后的一段时间内都要与你们共处。”

“虽然我们之间是靠金钱关系联系着的，”她俏皮地笑了一下，“但我个人希望你们，特别是维吉尔先生可以将我作为一个很普通的人，不需要特别在意我是谁。”

但丁点点头，意识到自己以后可能要尽量在可以说话的时候说话——他又和维吉尔同步了，双子做出一样的动作换他看见肯定要笑死，可惜这么做的人就是他。

“然后我们来简单地理解现在这个状况吧。”她转向维吉尔，“维吉尔先生，据我所知你是刚刚出院对吗？”

“嗯，就在三天前。”维吉尔简短地回答了她，但丁有点欣慰，这至少证明了他确实在听。姬莉叶点点头，继续了话题。

她从基本信息开始问起，比如什么爱好以及生活习惯之类的，但丁莫名觉得眼前的景象像是相亲；他在一旁听着，强忍住打哈欠的冲动，有点走神。

他现在有点昏昏欲睡。

时间就这么细碎地从岩缝中溜走了：靠着窗边的复古钟发出滴答声，窗帘随节拍晃动着。

正当他真的要睡过去的时候，姬莉叶叫了他一声：“那么但丁先生，你对维吉尔是怎么想的呢？”猝不及防，像是小学生上课被点名那样，但丁猛地惊醒，他眨了眨眼，发现女心理医生正关注地看着他。

她刚才是直接叫了维吉尔的名字吗？

“啊，抱歉，我刚才有点走神，”他抬手摸了摸自己的后脑勺不好意思地说，生锈的脑疯狂思考着他应该说些什么。

他对维吉尔是怎么想的？在本人的注视下但丁有点迷茫，他是怎么想的维吉尔？

这个问题有太多的答案了。

如果换作17岁的但丁，他会说自己对维吉尔很愧疚，没有告诉他自己有多么地爱他，以往的生活让一个孩子遗忘了原来总有一天就算是双生子也会分开的事实。

如果是23岁的但丁，他会说自己很想念他，每星期的医院探访简直像是一个逐步走进墓地的旅程。他拜访着世界上唯一的同类，并且在这个过程中死去。

如果是29岁的但丁，他会说自己不想活了，没有人会为他哭泣。他想把维吉尔呼吸机的管子拔掉，然后在旁边吞枪自杀。

你知道的，当一个人认为没人能理解他，与社会断连时这个人就会选择死，但丁曾有着这样的阶段，抑郁的毒刻进他的肋骨与脊椎。

而33岁的但丁则会给前者一个巴掌，告诉他只要享受当下就好了，过去，那些束缚他的东西已经从他的身上被剖离开来。

他怕什么？

而现在，他已经39岁了，就差一步就要和维吉尔一齐跨入40年代，他却不知道自己对这个失而复得的混蛋有什么感觉。

他张了张嘴，想随便胡扯一个体面的答案出来，肉麻一点也无所谓，或许模仿年轻时的他有奇效。但当他看到姬莉叶那双浅棕色的眼眸时，他突然觉得拥有想要糊弄过去的念头都很耻辱。

这种感觉在他扭头看向维吉尔的时候达到极点——他的哥哥正以一种很关心的表情看着他，他们相仿的脸上透露出不合适灵魂的形状。

维吉尔知道自己的表情看上去是那样吗？但丁又合上了嘴。他现在知道为什么姬莉叶要他留下来了，或许从一开始这就是他们两人一起的疗程。

“我……我也不知道我是什么感觉。”最后他实话实说了，一开始我觉得有一种很疲劳的感觉，这句话他还是没能说出口，但他觉得前一句话就已经足够了。

“我的哥哥……或许就是如此吧。”

维吉尔刚才是怎么回答的？他有回答这个问题吗？但丁开始后悔刚才的走神了。

“这样啊，那看来你们对对方都很重要呢。”姬莉叶一副若有所思的样子，但丁不知道她是怎么得出这个结论的。为了掩饰尴尬，他拿起茶杯浅尝一口，发现意外地不错，清淡的香味在他的口腔内蔓延开，缓解了他的紧张。

过不了一会她轻轻笑了一下，说道：“我知道，虽然我从没经历过这样的事情，但我可以想象到这个‘奇迹’于你们二人来说都是一件很难习惯，很难克服的一个存在。”

“我对你们都还了解尚浅，也不能做出什么结论——这样是对你们二位的不尊重，”停顿了一下，她收起笑容，转而用一种算得上是忧虑的认真表情看着他们：“如果想要顺利地度过这个艰难的磨合期，需要的是你们双方的努力，或者说，我们三方。”

“请尽量向对方敞开胸怀，好好交流一番吧！所有人活在世界上都需要支点，对于你们二位来说，彼此就是无法取代的重要支点。“

“既然失而复得就更要好好珍惜。”

说到这里，她的表响了起来，但丁从口袋里掏出手机，意识到已经到了时间了。

“看来今天的茶会结束了，”她又恢复了之前的微笑拍了拍手。但丁从恍惚的梦中醒来，发现他还没有尝试姬莉叶端上来的小饼干。

可惜地砸砸嘴，但丁再度站起身来，向姬莉叶点点头，便打算离开，维吉尔像开始那样跟在他身后。

“等一下但丁先生，可以来这边一下吗？”她叫住了但丁，随后带着些歉意的看向维吉尔，“是一些关于合同的事，我刚才弄错了一些东西想让但丁先生帮我核实一下，真的很抱歉。”

维吉尔没出声只是点点头表示自己知道了，姬莉叶带着但丁走进了接待室后连接着的她私人的办公室。

“所以？是哪一部分有问题？”但丁看着姬莉叶却发现她微微地摇了摇头，“不是的，合同没有问题，我是想和你讨论一些……你可能不想让维吉尔知道的事情。”

“她，妮娜不仅是向你介绍了我，她同时向我说明了一下关于你的事情——她想让我帮一下你。”

妮娜是他以前的客人，说起来但丁和她的女儿帕蒂要更为相熟，不过他们的关系也就仅限于此。但丁有些惊讶，他不觉得他们的关系到了这种程度。

毕竟他们只是通过一项委托连接在一起，萍水相逢的“相识”罢了。

“其实你身边也有很多人比你想象地更在乎你呢。”姬莉叶歪头露出一个俏皮的笑容，这时候的她看起来比刚才更为年轻，“她跟我介绍了你，‘传奇的佣兵’，他们这么称呼你。”

“所以你想说什么？”但丁起了戒心，他本来应该这样的，但实际上看着姬莉叶他很难保持自己一贯的谨慎。

“我想说的是，我知道你有长期抑郁的历史，而据我短暂的观察，你的兄弟的回归对你来说是一件好事。”

“是这样吗？”

姬莉叶没有说话，她的脸逐渐模糊起来。是这样吗？但丁想着。

“你需要谅解自己。”她的脸和记忆中的某人逐渐重合，她也曾经这么和他说过，在拉着他的胳膊离开那片玻璃碎片聚集成的海时。

……

装饰着浅色调花圈的木门在他们身后合上，但丁被室外的阳光亮的一下睁不开眼，他用胳膊挡住光线，眼角瞥见维吉尔一脸想要说些什么的表情。

坐进车里，但丁扶着方向盘，没有着急着发动车辆，而是开口问维吉尔：“你觉得怎么样？”

接到这没头没尾的一句维吉尔肉眼可见地愣了一下，然后他就反应过来但丁给了他一个机会说出来。停顿了一下，他垂下眼简单地回答道。

“她有一种很独特的气质……让我没办法说谎。”

但丁赞同地点点头，他没想到现代社会也有这样的人，还以为这样的人在中世纪就已经全部消失了呢。

“她说的话，有尝试的价值。”维吉尔补充道。“难得我们达成一致。”但丁随口说道，露出一个笑容。

有尝试的价值，确实如此。

———

但丁这周给维吉尔买了手机，办了一张新的电话卡——用他的身份证。

他与与社会脱节许久：没有驾照，如果有的话也早就被吊销；没有保险，工作更是不存在。

除了入院和退院记录，或许还有许多年前的入学申请，维吉尔发现自己没有在这个世界上留下任何印记。

如果他现在死了，那也能算作“赤条条的来，又赤条条地走”吧！

他不会用手机，过于年轻的灵魂在接受新事物这点上并没有帮到他什么忙。像个老年人那样在拍了几张照片之后这部手机于他而言便只剩下了打电话和发短信的功能。

或许还有看时间，不过也就这样了。

他的通讯录只有两个号码，一个但丁一个事务所，后者是为了避免前者打不通而他又在外面迷路所造成的麻烦而设置的——尽管他不会出门。

维吉尔觉得自己的内心还未成年，身体步入中年，灵魂却趋近于老年。

幸好在不断地观察与磨合之中他发现但丁也是如此。父母的离去让他们都以一种不正常的速度老去。

但丁，说起但丁，维吉尔一直感到有少许的不安。

无论姬莉叶在那间办公室说了什么，那都不会和所谓的合同有半点关系。但丁从那扇门出来时的表情让维吉尔还以为他刚刚听说了自己被医生诊断为癌症一般。

一开始他怀疑是有关自己的，说不定他真的被那个心理医生在精神上判处了死刑，说不定他永远都不会好了。

自己的情况他自己再清楚不过了。对生活没有热情，无论干什么都只觉得无用，过多地回想过去，以及最致命的，难以集中注意力。

阳光洒在身上只觉得毒辣，皮肤烧的生疼；咬碎食物只是为了更好地吞咽，但就算什么都不吃也不觉得痛苦；看书，书是他唯一觉得可以摆脱身体这幅枷锁的渠道，但当你无法集中注意力的时候这扇门也就这么被锁死。

他有时候都会怀疑自己是不是已经死去了，现在只是短暂地借尸还魂，其实他已经没救了。支撑着他的是他对自己下的暗示，是病态的骄傲。

所以姬莉叶避开了他，希望他能死去地毫无痛苦。

但很快他就意识到并不是这样的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥的困境基本上已经讲得差不多，他的症状虽然怪但是很简单嘛下章我们就来解决它；然后再下章开始处理但丁那一堆剪不断理还乱的玩意


	3. 电影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 让他们俩看了电影，解决了哥的问题
> 
> 很夹带私货的建议所有人都去看看波西米亚狂想曲（电影）毫不夸张地说这就是我2019买得最值的ps4碟（？）还好当时没买鬼哭（？？）

I’m just a poor boy, nobody loves me  
He’s just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from the monstrosity

“你真的要这么做？”但丁抬眼看了他一眼，有点意外，“你真的真的要这么做？”

“你还记得那张表吗？我们之前一起订的那个？你才做到有我陪同出门购物这一条吧？一下子跨度这么大不怕扯到档？”

“你问够了没？”维吉尔回他一句，他感觉到自己有点紧张，手心开始出汗。

他一向不喜欢参加集体活动，总是独来独往；更不擅长团队合作，总是一个人将任务完成。当然，他和社恐完全沾不上边，但谁知道呢？

他的社会化很失败，从以前开始一直如此。小时候的维吉尔很傲慢，自豪于自身的实力和成绩，对未来怀抱过大的期待。他一向不擅长信任别人，上学的时候他觉得身边的同龄人都蠢得可以。他恨透了和那些人合作，这种思想钢印印在了他的灵魂上，完整地被他带到了现在。

维吉尔总是觉得自己只要保持好成绩，毕业，升学，进修，从名校毕业，找工作——从17岁开始后的五十年都异常地清晰，这条路上没有他人的参与。

但丁对他那份规划嗤之以鼻。某一天当他和朋友鬼混回来之后甚至还吐在他的专业书和笔记上，两人扭打在一起，最后但丁满脸的血，被他揪住领子大叫：“说不定明天你就死了这些东西全是废物！别求着我帮你烧！”

但丁早就不记得这事了，维吉尔很确定，甚至他第二天早上起来就忘了这回事只敢肯定是维吉尔揍了他。

两个月后发生了车祸，那些东西可能确实被但丁烧了，当灰烬飘地满地都是时，但丁有想到过会有这么一天吗？

总而言之，他现在要开始补上他未完成的社会化进程——从参加一个社区的读书分享互助小组开始。

他的表上没有这条，然而维吉尔觉得那张表没什么用，与他人短暂地接触交易本来就不能算是他的难处，在这样的交易中他只认识到了物价飞涨的程度。

不，说真的，现在的纸巾这么贵了吗？

（维吉尔突然很想叹气，他意识到接触现实的第一步就是接触现实中的物质，以及理解生活的难处。）

话扯远了。那个互助小组是姬莉叶帮他介绍的，就在但丁事务所的对面，内容也和他的爱好完美贴合，按理来说是个再好不过的开端。本来他们俩商量后都同意了，事到临头但丁却莫名其妙开始担心起来。

“你真的没事吧？不要吓到其他人了。”但丁打趣道，维吉尔皱眉，感受到了他的担忧。然而理智上维吉尔知道这是必要的。互助小组之所以把互助挂在标题，为的就是帮助各种各样或是精神或是身体和他人交往有障碍的人。

为了断绝自己的后路，非常果断地，他禁言了弟弟后迅速出了门。

———

读书分享互助小组很好，他在那甚至遇到了比自己还奇怪的人：有人一在大众面前说话就磕磕巴巴，有人只愿意用屏幕与他人交流，甚至有好几个人只愿带着头套出现在他人眼前。

说来可笑，原本维吉尔看不起这些人，现在他成为了这些人里的一员，甚至不能算是最好的那个。

但丁说他们是败犬集合，维吉尔一开始还会给他脸色看，渐渐地却不再反对。这固然是一种妥协，也是一种自嘲，是他逐渐变得更适应这个社会的证明。

维吉尔有时候也会思考这样真的值得吗？变得市侩就是他的目标吗？后来他认识到那些以前在他眼中代表着懦弱的人的价值，发现这样的改变算不上坏。

而且他的生活确实因为这样微小的举措而变得更好。维吉尔开始用组里分享的方式练习着如何集中注意力完成大部头的阅读，他甚至开始和他人利用手机交流，但丁在发现他开通了脸书账号时露出的表情能让他笑一年。

以前的维吉尔会死咬着不承认，现在的维吉尔却可以坦然接受，在这个过程中但丁帮了他许多——因为他知道无论如何但丁都不会放弃他，所以他便不惧怕失败，不害怕再度一无所有。

要知道，事情并不总是顺利，总有些人看不得别人变好，像下水道的老鼠一般恶心透顶。一想起“那个家伙”维吉尔就觉得恶心，甚至曾想退组一了百了。

那时他坐在桌前，装作往常的样子在吃饭的时候阅读，这是个任性的习惯，小时候的他绝对不会这么做，现在却也逐渐习惯了。但丁问他为什么不高兴，维吉尔抬眼看他问他为什么会这么觉得。

-你今天话少了。

-我话一直不多。

-我也不知道，可能是某种直觉吧。

他假装看手机躲避维吉尔探索的视线。维吉尔说没什么，心里计划着退组。但丁见状和他打赌，如果他赢了维吉尔就得告诉他。

最后不出意料之外的但丁赢了，维吉尔知道他一定做了什么手脚，然而愿赌服输，他告诉了但丁。

几天后事情解决了，那人夹着尾巴灰溜溜地主动提出离开的申请。维吉尔有点哭笑不得，难道但丁觉得他无法解决这件事吗？他下意识地想，不，也许他是的。

“谢谢。”最后他坦然地这么跟但丁说。

维吉尔感觉自己在沉浸。他赤脚踩在沙滩上，原本所谓“海”只是被他注视着，海天相接的地方遥远而不可及。

现在他一步步走近，被海水淹没，包围。他能感受到指尖指缝流过的水流，他能感受到渗进肺中的来自水的压力。失去了时间的男人重拾了微笑的能力，回想起记忆中靠在母亲膝头简单的快乐。

于是他回头看，想要和自己的半身分享这份愉悦，却发现但丁还在岸上，发现他一直在岸上。

他从未离开。

有时是在出门前，有时是在出门后，有时他出门工作会发短信回来，但总归来说但丁只是一直在重复着无用的行为，确认他的哥哥没事，简直像是个帮初中生整理书包的母亲。

维吉尔逐渐有些厌烦了，笑话说一次也就够了，反复说这只显得烦人。某一天他本想直接让但丁住嘴，在看到但丁的表情却突然意识到其实但丁不是在担心他。

或者说但丁并不是因为维吉尔本身的状态而担心他。

他将自己的痛苦套在了哥哥身上。

但丁的担忧是对自己的担忧，他对痛苦的认知基于自己的经历之上。但丁对着他说话，眼中看到的却是自己的倒影。

认识到这点后维吉尔便什么话都说不出了。

———

——然而不是这样的，真正让人觉得有问题的一直是但丁，当他从那扇门里离开前他和姬莉叶谈的是但丁自身的问题。

维吉尔突然想知道但丁的过去了。

———

这周末，但丁提议要看电影，怀着其他目的的维吉尔直接答应了。

两人便倒在卧室的沙发上正对着这个但丁倾尽家产所购买的液晶电视，维吉尔不抱希望地看着但丁试图从一堆三级片里挑选着勉强可以入眼的有逻辑的正剧的行为。

他突发奇想，觉得这是个好机会。所以他靠在那里，羊毛绒的毯子卷在腿上，有点昏昏欲睡——他在这个时候问但丁车祸的肇事车主是谁。

“……你一定要在这个时候问吗？这可是我们难得的家庭聚会啊。”但丁无奈地说，他把电视的遥控器搁在一边转头看他，蓝色的眼睛倒印出电视的银光。

“就是如此才需要让爸妈也加入到这个时刻。”维吉尔顶回去，但丁不断地避开这个话题，然而这次他不会让他就这么从他的陷阱中顺利离开。维吉尔追问道，开了个不入流的笑话。

“啊如果爸妈在这里，那我要让他们失望了，”但丁平静地接下了笑话，他的头发垂在眼睛前，“我的房子这么乱真是对不起妈的教育。”

“所以？难道那个肇事车主没有受到应有的惩罚？”没有占到便宜，维吉尔从三俗的笑话回到正题，但丁向上挪了一点调整了姿势：“更糟，他是故意的，而且没有得到应有的惩罚。”

很平静地，仿佛叙说着的只是一个从社会新闻上看来的与他毫不相关的故事，维吉尔看着他，发现但丁又看向了电视，重新挑选着不入流的电影，一副很认真的表情。

“什么？”维吉尔怀疑自己听错了，他一时间无法理解但丁的话语。他怀疑这只是又一个完全不好笑的笑话，否则无法解释为什么但丁能如此平静，如此地置身事外。

“他叫做蒙德斯，和我们的父亲有过节，于是挑了个倒霉蛋开车来撞我们。”

“那个事件中直接的肇事司机已经和爸妈一起死了，躲在幕后操控大局的‘肇事司机’没呢。”

“……他现在怎么样了？”维吉尔敏锐地注意到但丁口中的时态，他眨了眨眼，企图缓解内心的不甘。

“死了。”

“怎么死的？”

“被我杀了”但丁转过头凑到他耳边，温热的气息吐在他的耳垂上，“我用枪指着他，他跪在我脚边哭，忏悔着。”

维吉尔不相信他，事实上他觉得但丁告诉他的真相连百分之三十都不到，那时的但丁还和他记忆中的弟弟有着相似之处，凭这点他否定了这段告白的真实性，“你在说谎。”

但丁，他的弟弟身上有种执拗的天真，这种天真让他执着地在乎着他人，让他坚持着自己的原则，让他打破一切走到一个维吉尔看不到的地方——因为他从来就不曾踏足那里。

如果他还是但丁，无论他怎么改变都不会改变这点，维吉尔想道。

“我们的维吉尔真是聪明——不过这里你猜错了，最多只能算一半一半，谎言一半，真相一半。”但丁笑了，笑得很厉害，好像维吉尔刚才说了一个惊天动地的笑话。他靠在维吉尔身上抹眼泪，直到年长者毫不留情地把他推开了。

“相信我，我总有一天会告诉你的。”但丁终于笑完了，维吉尔听到他的声音扭头看他，才发现这时候的但丁罕见地没有任何表情。

维吉尔才知道原来这就是他面具下的脸，满是烧伤的痕迹。

“有了，就看这个吧，《波西米亚狂想曲》。”

“那是什么？”

“一部纪录电影，相信我，非常精彩。”

维吉尔看向电视，发现屏幕过亮了，扎进他眼球里的白光让他有了流泪的欲望。

———

血溅上他的衣服，又在尸体的下方形成血泊，缓缓蔓延开来要将他也一并吞噬。但丁有点想仰天大笑，他做了什么？

冷空气从他的肺里被吐出，他颤抖着，灵魂也一齐震荡；他神经质地大笑着，踢着脚下的肉块，完全不顾旁人的存在。

他这次是真的疯了，疯病终于在这么多年后追上了他，得到它想要的一切了。

———

电影在人群的呼喊声中结束，屏幕中音乐界的天王在舞台上燃烧生命，台下人声鼎沸；屏幕外的两人靠得很近，呼吸声在寂静的夜晚被无限放大。

“你困了吗？”但丁轻声说，维吉尔已经保持着那个姿势很久了。他开始担心自己是不是选错了片，现在几点了？

维吉尔摇摇头，但丁瞥见后松了口气。屏幕暗了下来，开始滚动播放卡司表。背景音乐里现实的主角忘情地唱着“show must go on”，两人陷入了沉默，电视的光在厚重的窗帘上打出节拍。

“你怎么想？”在漫长的无言后，但丁犹豫了一下这么问道，维吉尔扭头看了他一眼，在黑暗中看不清表情，“什么怎么想？”

“感受啊，感受！”他们一起看过电影吗？但丁有点忘了，20年前移动通讯设备还没有现在这么运用广泛，想必是没有的吧！维吉尔那样的人怎么会和他一起出去干这么青春的事？

说真的，维吉尔上学的时候有过朋友吗？但丁甚至连这样的事都不清楚，刚出事的时候他一片混乱。他自己的朋友除了蕾蒂倒是在他退学之后一个个都失去了联系。

这么看来有或者没有也关系不大。

他有点期待地等待着维吉尔的回答，便看着年长者思考了一会。最后他谨慎地回答道：“我觉得这是一部很好的电影，你这次的品味倒是让我刮目相看了。”

但丁短促地啊了一声，维吉尔没有注意到但丁的反应继续说道：“实际上我对他，摩克瑞几乎一无所知，我认为你可能对他更熟悉一些；我也向来对摇滚不感兴趣。”

“但这部电影确实让我认识到了这种音乐形式以及他们这个团体的魅力……他们的热情和毅力都值得尊敬。”维吉尔转向屏幕，继续沉浸在余热中，幽灵的和声在空间中回荡。

在人生的最后能意识到自己的初心在何处，并不带遗憾地死去。他在短暂的时间中留下了独属自己的印记，维吉尔确实是在全心全意地敬佩他。

他自己也能做到这样吗？

但丁有点哭笑不得地看着维吉尔，一方面是觉得他的影评用词和写论文一样正经，一方面是因为维吉尔真的有在享受此时此刻，后者让他松了口气。

但丁侧头看着此时的维吉尔，一个早就准备好了的问题脱口而出，连但丁自己都为之惊讶：“那天你说了什么？”不过想到维吉尔之前的问题，他又觉得这也不算突兀。

你不是想要家庭交心吗？那就放马过来吧！

“哪天？”

“就我们第一次见到姬莉叶那天，”停顿了一下，但丁开始觉得不好意思了起来，“……你是怎么评价我的？”极力装作不在意的样子，但丁开始感谢现在的气氛的环境柔和了他的尴尬。

维吉尔这回沉默了很久，但丁也就这样等着他，正当他怀疑是不是要等到世界迎来终结时维吉尔终于又开口。

“你算是我还活着的唯一一根稻草。”他说。

但丁怀疑自己听错了，“什么？”

“当时我觉得，或许我和爸妈一起死在车祸里会更好。”维吉尔闭上眼睛，继续说道，“我早就被除名了不是吗？”

他可以直接放弃，屈服于这道鸿沟，承认自己就是做不到，然后在孤独中迎来死亡。但他愿意吗？维吉尔愿意屈服吗？

也许他应该在车祸里和父亲的碎片绞在一起，或者和母亲一样变成装满不成形血肉的布袋，三人一齐被吊在所谓蒙德斯炫耀的十字架上，然而人不能选择命运，既然他活了下去，他就会坚持走下去。

但丁呆滞了，他屏住呼吸，听见维吉尔的声音，静静地，漂浮在空气中。

“当时我一直在想，我活着的意义是什么？也许我从以前就没有任何意义，也许我只是弄丢了它，但无论如何对我来说现实就是如此，我失去了活着的意义。

但现在这一切改变了，我开始觉得活着也不错，我还可以看书，我还可以继续活下去。‘这场戏永不散场’，我不会离开。”他想，是勇气从我的脊椎中抽芽，支撑着我。

“但丁，”他呼唤着弟弟的名字，“你呢？”

我？

深吸了一口气，维吉尔坚定地说出了这句话。

“你在害怕什么？”

……

电视画面回到了选片的地方，电影的简介静静滚动着，刚才的动静如同黄粱一梦，甚至有点冷了起来。但丁离开了沙发，装作什么都没发生，露出了平时的笑容告诉维吉尔他要走了，要维吉尔不要弄出什么麻烦。

他回来后但丁考虑到病患要养身体便大度地将床让了出来，自己去楼下的接待室睡长条沙发。维吉尔一开始还又想推脱的欲望最后觉得反正也拗不过但丁不如剩下争论的时间，直接答应了下来。

但丁从柜子里拿出早上起来之后随意塞进柜子里的薄被，搬到下面沙发将就着睡了。

他在害怕什么？

但丁合上眼，他一直觉得自己什么都不怕，从小时候便是这样，当时是因为父母的保护，后来则是因为他自己的体格以及失去所有后的无所顾忌。

他在害怕什么？

月光在地板上描摹着窗户框架的形状，他能听到邻居的争吵声，他能听到外面街上汽车的发动机声。这些微小的事物不断提醒着他他身处在这个世间，但当他闭上眼，这些东西便如潮水般褪去，与他再不相关了。但丁感到自己就这么被流放，悬浮在大气层之外。

这天晚上他再度进入了回忆中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章讲蒙德斯的事了，很雷很爽（自卖自夸）


	4. 火焰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁能听见火焰焚烧他躯壳的声音，噼里啪啦地如同篝火中的柴，满满变得焦黑，扭曲，最后化为灰烬。

Mama  
Just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger,now he’s die  
Mama  
Life had just begun  
But now I’ve gone and thrown it all away 

———

“斯巴达之子，我知道你的目的。”

“我叫但丁，”年轻的白发男人打断他，他此时坐在昂贵的真皮沙发上，手中握着一把枪——同时被另一把枪指着，“你知道什么？你一无所知，除了你马上就要死了这个事实。”

蒙德斯面无表情地看着他，黄色的瞳孔让但丁想到藏在沙子底下的蛇，阴冷地打探着一切具有温度的生物，这条蛇伸出舌头嘶嘶地说道：“你以为杀了我就能为自己的父亲报仇了？”

“死到临头还想着为自己开脱。”

“你以为这是开脱？不是的，我当然也可以选择直接开枪，但是我在想，为什么我要这么做呢？”

“你什么意思？“

“你可以加入我，我们需要你这样的人。”毒蛇打探着他，黄色的眼睛探寻着他的利用价值，用天秤衡量他每一块血肉的价格。

但丁觉得有点可笑，他已经不是当初那个梦破碎而无能为力的孩子了。白发的男人在悲剧破碎的碎片中砥砺前行，在身后拖出一条血路——他不会动摇。

他好不容易才走到现在这一步，他怎么会放弃？

他毫不犹豫地开了枪。

蒙德斯在那一瞬间同时扣动了扳机，然而但丁早有准备，他在开枪时就做好了心理准备，迅速俯下身突进接近了蒙德斯身前的办公桌。

两人第一回合的交战是但丁占了上风，子弹从蒙德斯的肩头擦了过去，他闷哼一声又向着但丁冲过来的路线开了几枪。枪声在密不透风的办公室内来回反弹，像是一场暴力的演奏会，台上的表演者一心只想置对方于死地。

但丁此时觉得异常的冷静，明明仇人就在面前，他却一直保持在一个冷静的，计算着的状态。但丁知道在蒙德斯的地盘，尤其是这么一个封闭的场所，使用热武器无疑只是加快了他自杀的速度，所以他一开始的目的就不是“用枪”杀死蒙德斯。

几发子弹全部被办公桌阻拦下来，但丁从左边翻滚绕过了这个障碍物，成功缩短了和蒙德斯的距离。未等他反应过来，但丁一个猛扑打断了蒙德斯开枪的节奏。他握枪的左手被蒙德斯抓住手腕——然而这正是他所预想到的。

从刚才开始一直紧紧攥住的右手松开，弹簧刀亮出了刀刃。

他深吸一口气，将刀刃向蒙德斯的颈部插去，却因此被他抓住了破绽，猛地发力脱离了但丁的束缚。啪地一声，但丁的枪被甩了出去。

“用这样的刀你也想杀我？”他尖叫着，声音无限地扭曲，两人站了起来互相扭打在一起，蒙德斯试图让但丁松开握刀的手，他握住刀刃，鲜血从被切开的肌肉组织中渗出，流下来滴落在两人的衣服上。

“去死吧。”但丁从牙缝中挤出这么一句话，他主动松手了，刀砸在地上发出清脆的响声。蒙德斯猝不及防地被但丁一拳打在腹部。

或许是年老者的锻炼还不足够，又或许是因为他的时代已经离去，这场搏斗终于迎来了最后一幕，宣告着年轻者的胜利。

蒙德斯的后背狠狠撞上背后的办公桌，但丁用左手掐住他的喉咙，又用身体的重量压着他的挣扎，将从桌上随手抓来的，刚才还被蒙德斯装模作样手里的笔逼近了主人的眼眶。身下男人狠狠地攥住他的手腕，企图让他屈服。这场博弈终于到了无法逃脱的地步，现在已经是完全由意志力掌控的局面。

他的母亲，他的父亲，他的哥哥，但丁看着蒙德斯那张面目可憎的脸；他的母亲，他的父亲，他的哥哥，但丁想到父亲被卷入扭曲的车头，母亲被抛飞后狠狠摔在地上的尸体；他的母亲，他的父亲，他的哥哥，但丁想到躺在床上陷入永恒的沉睡的维吉尔，那是唯一一张保存着平静面容的，他的家人的脸。

他失去了一切，一场灾难就这么突如其来地毁灭了他拥有的一切。

笔尖逐渐接近蒙德斯的眼，还差一点；笔尖穿进什么柔软质地东西的触感，发出轻微的啵叽的一声，还差一点；但丁用尽全力将其插了进去，办公用的黑色水笔从眼眶穿进了这个男人的大脑中，但丁听到他发出了一声不似人类的尖叫声。

他做了什么？蒙德斯的抵抗变弱了，他做了什么？他抄起旁边的台灯，一下又一下地砸在蒙德斯的头上，是太阳穴？还是只是确保在了他的头部？

但丁不知道，他已经什么都不知道了，只是一下又一下地重复着机械的动作，听到台灯扭曲损坏的声音，感受到手部传来的痛感。

也不知道过了多久，他听见办公室的门打开了，于是缓缓后退，松开左手，不成样子的台灯砸在雍容富贵的的地毯上，发出沉闷的咚的一声。

“都结束了。”

眼前的一切都被卷进漩涡，但丁只是不断重复着这一句，直到翠西过来带着他离开。

都结束了。

———

但丁猛地睁开眼，印入眼帘的是老哥板着的脸，维吉尔俯身看着他，“你梦到了什么？”他听见维吉尔问他，“你刚才看起来很痛苦。”

“没什么，一点往事罢了。”但丁觉得自己还没有完全地清醒过来，他听见自己的面具自动地挑出它万能的回答回复了维吉尔。

维吉尔便移开脸，走到但丁腿边的位置让他睡过去一点好让自己坐下，他犹豫了一下，拧起眉头小声说道。

“……你知道的，你可以坦率地告诉我，还记得姬莉叶怎么说的吗？”

“哇哦，谜语大师竟然让我坦率。”但丁这下回过神了来了，他眨眨眼发出感慨，恨不得给他鼓鼓掌，维吉尔听了简直想立刻起身。

“——是关于蒙德斯的事，太晦气了，现在还不适合说。”但丁咳嗽了两声，难得掀开了面具的一角，将多余的情感卸下，“我发誓，我一定会告诉你。”

维吉尔抿嘴不置可否，他不喜欢这种只有自己被蒙在鼓里的感觉，但当他想要继续追问时他又想起了那天但丁的表情。下面隐藏的沉重让他再伸出手的那一刻犹豫了。

不约而同地两人都沉默了下来，维吉尔是因为没想到话题，但丁则一脸复杂的表情，他是在感到愧疚吗？

“你想养只狗吗？”所以取而代之地，他突兀的地转换了话题这么问但丁，完全不顾对方的感受。

“哈？”

“养只狗，增大运动量，”他瞥了一眼对方逐渐走形的身材，中年的发福期真的毫不留情，不因个人的心态而有所心软，“你真的需要体重控制了。”

“不，我这是刚刚好的身材好吧？”但丁觉得有点莫名其妙，他的饮食习惯很差不错，但和他同龄的其他人比他觉得自己还是非常不错的，当然，他不能跟维吉尔这种靠输液活了几十年的人比体重，但论肌肉量他还是很有自信的，只是体脂不太好看罢了。

维吉尔又看了眼但丁，带着些嫌弃地说道：“而且你太闲了。”

但丁下意识地就想反驳，行业不紧气现在的男人都不出轨了这是他的错吗，然后就被维吉尔的下一句差点呛死。

“而且，你需要一个生物爱你。”

“咳——你怎么知道？”但丁庆幸他现在不在喝水，咳嗽了一声他反问道。

“得了吧但丁，你自己清楚，”维吉尔抱着手臂没看他，自顾自地继续说道：“照顾他人，对他人负起责任，被他人所爱，你需要这些。”

“这不是有你吗？”

维吉尔怜悯地看了他一眼，没继续说话，但丁在心里给自己记一分，很快又擦掉了，这是维吉尔的胜利。

于是他点点头，两人决定下午就去看狗，把事务所的门随便搭上就好。

———

最后他们没养成，因为去了宠物店之后不幸地发现维吉尔对宠物毛发过敏。看着面色铁青的老哥但丁明智地选择了闭嘴。

最后两人在网上捐了一笔支持当地的动保公益组织。

“真是可惜啊。”但丁想着维吉尔发现自己过敏时的惊愕表情忍不住笑出了声，维吉尔在他旁边用手肘打他。

这时门铃响了，两人对视一眼，同时说：“你去开门！”

“这是你的客人，为什么要我去开门？”维吉尔瞥了他一眼。但丁不服气地反驳道：“你也住这吃喝都从我的委托金里扣，是时候参与我的事业了吧？”

“我对查出轨敬谢不敏。”

“我的工作又不只有查出轨——既然如此你打算怎么还我你的生活费？”

“……来日方长。”

但丁翻了个白眼，天知道上一次他做这个动作是几岁的时候，维吉尔总是把自己拉到和他同一个年龄层。

最后两人决定以石头剪刀布，三局两胜的规则决出谁是那个要去开门的败者，最后不出意外是赌运极差的但丁输了。

于是他无奈地叹了口气，起身去开门。

“欢迎来到Devil May Cry——是你？”维吉尔坐在沙发上听见但丁诧异的声音传来，他抬起头看向了门口，又听见女人的声音：“怎么了，太久不见已经忘了我吗？”

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，有人拎着过大的行李袋从门口走进来，行李袋和地板，和周围的事物摩擦着；高跟鞋踩在地板上发出清脆的啪嗒声，维吉尔看到了一张熟悉的面孔。

但是不可能，她早就应该死了，死在那场让他陷入沉睡的车祸中。维吉尔怀疑自己是不是身处梦境当中，不然怎么会看到这一幕？

但丁跟在女人身后走了进来，面上带着一副无奈的表情，但维吉尔发现他此时非常地放松，而这十分罕见。

“啊，你就是维吉尔吧？”女人看到他笑着打了招呼。和记忆中经常抿着的温柔微笑不同，她翘起嘴角隐约露出自己上排的牙齿，看起来潇洒而不羁。维吉尔只是点点头作为回应，他用眼神提醒但丁记得解释。

“介绍一下，翠西，这是维吉尔，你已经知道了，最近刚醒过来，现在住这；维吉，这是翠西，和妈有点血缘关系，算是我们的表亲，dmc以前的雇员。”但丁简单地解释道。

表亲？见了鬼了但丁觉得他竟然会相信这种解释。

貌似伊娃的女人打量着维吉尔，没等维吉尔思考结束，她这么问道：“你们睡一间房？”

“当然不，”维吉尔立刻否认，又在但丁假惺惺地露出一副受伤表情之前补充道：“但丁自愿把床让给了我自己睡沙发。”

“啊，”她短促地说了一声，垂下眼，一瞬间看上去好像有些……怀念？然后又马上恢复了之前的样子，挑起眉自来熟地坐到了维吉尔身边。“那看来这人真是一点都没变啊——”

“所以，你这次大驾光临是干什么？”但丁打断她，坐到另一边为委托人而设的沙发上，与他们二人面对面，“该不会又要我帮你擦屁股吧？”

“你忘了之前的水电费都是谁帮你付的了？”翠西听了立刻回嘴过去，维吉尔看向了但丁。

“额，那么久之前的事就不用现在说出来吧？”但丁挠了挠自己的后脑勺，一副无奈的样子。现在的他看上去与平时不同，特别地鲜活，与维吉尔记忆中的形象重叠在一起，如同被从冬眠中唤醒。

“总之，先掠过那些没什么用的东西吧。”翠西的表情开始变得严肃起来，“我查到了一些关于蒙德斯的事。”

“哎这个现在没必要提吧？”但丁打断了她，翠西撇了眼一脸疑惑的维吉尔，夸张地长吁一口气：“你没跟他说？”

“说什么？”维吉尔心中有个预感，也许今天就是那个“合适的时候”。

“你不是三岁小孩了但丁，逃避不是你的作风，这件事和你的哥哥也有关，你不能瞒着他一辈子吧？”翠西靠在了沙发靠背上，她顺势翘起二郎腿。

但丁没有说话，翠西也就跟着沉默了，三人之间的气氛迅速冷却下来。维吉尔觉得太难得了，连他都能感受到气氛中的不自在。

最后还是翠西先屈服了，她无奈地站起来，让但丁和她去楼上说，维吉尔被留在了楼下，便翻开一本书，决定不要浪费时间。

然而他很快发现自己无法进行阅读。和他们母亲极为相像的女人，曾经的雇员，蒙德斯，这些新的事物给他内心的火焰添了把柴，让他求知的欲望逐渐膨胀。

他想知道所谓的“以前”，在他缺席的那段日子里但丁身上到底发生了什么，作为一个家人，更是作为一个朋友。

两人很快就下来了，双双带着一副凝重的表情，翠西简单地告了别匆匆忙忙地离开了，维吉尔看向但丁。

“你知道吧？现在就是‘那个’时刻。”维吉尔静静地说。

叹了口气，但丁脸上浮现出具现化的疲劳。他沉重地在沙发上坐下，把上了年纪的家具压出叫苦不迭的哀叹。

两人沉默地面对面坐着，中间是长方形的矮桌，旁边是从来没有用过的烟囱和接近死亡的植物。

维吉尔觉得现在的气氛十分诡异，他从来没有和但丁经历过这样的时刻。这样的时刻太沉重了，向来都不适合他们的物语。

“你想知道什么？”但丁说，声音中不带有一份感情，一切伴随着他的轻浮和随意都被剖离开来，现在的他听起来冷漠又陌生。

“不如就从我们上次中断的地方开始？”维吉尔问道，做好了不会收到回答的准备，“你在害怕什么。”

“我不知道。”

“那么这个问题就暂时搁置，”维吉尔看向他的眼睛，“蒙德斯怎么死的？”

“被我杀了，用圆珠笔和台灯。”但丁脸上的肌肉颤抖了一下，好像他开始控制不住自己的表情，“从眼眶扎进去，打在太阳穴上。”他回看向他的哥哥，维吉尔知道他在挑衅——你敢接下我的过去吗？

他没有移开视线，这点程度还不至于让他害怕；于是但丁继续讲述了下去。

“蒙德斯死的时候发出的声音你知道是什么样子的吗？像被屠宰的牲畜。他把他人当做牲畜到最后却自己躺上钻板。”

“我打了很多下，那个台灯在中途就坏了，头整个摇摇欲坠的，玻璃碎了，碎了我一手的血。我原本不知道那是我的血还是蒙德斯的血，去洗了手之后发现我的手已经不能看了，然而我却感受不到痛。”

维吉尔想象出了那幅画面：一个男人血肉模糊地倒在地上，但丁身上带着血，面无表情地低下头看他，仿佛在看血泊中自己的倒影。

但丁当时是怎么想的？维吉尔在此时发现自己的想象力是有局限性的，他无从得知但丁的想法。

“……你在害怕什么？”

“我什么都不怕，不再怕了。”但丁笑了，或许一开始强烈的血腥味还会萦绕在他鼻尖，他能在对面人的背后看见一张模糊的脸露出笑容，嘲笑着他。

———

那个事件过后什么都没发生。蒙德斯作为他组织的地基被但丁轻轻抽走，建立于其上的帝国瞬间崩塌。贪婪的人们瓜分着尸体，暴风眼的中央反而最平静——但丁发现自己就这么茫然地回到了之前的生活。

一切都不曾改变，只是他失去了目标，带着一身伤痕。

以前住在老宅，所有细微的声响都仿佛是母亲在他耳边轻声呼唤，要他早日为他们复仇；去医院探望维吉尔，他平静憔悴的脸看起来像是在催促着他早日完成任务；他无时无刻都幻视着父亲坐在沙发上，愤怒的脸扭曲着，质问他为什么还这么悠闲。

但当一切都结束了，席卷着的风终于平静了下来，他才发现他叠加在上面的妄想消失了，原来那些东西其实只是普通而平凡的事物，所有都只是他的妄想，他的哥哥也不会突然醒来，他推开门时也不会再见到母亲的笑容。

但罪是不会消失的，他杀了人，于是活该被掐着喉咙流放到地狱受难。

以前的心理医生告诉他他需要看向生活的积极面，走出过去；然而当一个魔鬼就坐在你的心理医生的背后窗台上时，这些话都变做了虚无。

于是但丁给自己套上面具，这一切甚至都不是在表层意识中进行，不知不觉间他发现自己的面具已经形成了，面对他人的时候就露出笑容，当有意义的对话发生时便用笑话糊弄。

奇怪的是这样的面具让他的身体变得轻盈了起来，他漂浮在空中俯视着自己的躯壳。但丁发现自己被解放了，他不再因为过去的枷锁而感到痛苦。

他发现他自由了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 考虑过用“过往”作为这章的标题，想了想还是改为火焰，（仅仅在这篇中）但丁的过去像一场燎原大火，他只有不断奔跑才能躲过；然而渐渐地他老了，跑不动了，觉得怎么样都无所谓了。这时候哥回来了，扑灭了他身后的大火。


	5. 赌博

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 快写完了，再不写完波狂的歌词要不够用了，大概还有两章  
> 维吉尔和两个女人的对话，说真的鬼哭的角色随意搭配都会产生很有趣的反应但很可惜本体是“用心做动作用脚写剧情”（但我很喜欢）的act

Anyway the wind blows   
Doesn't really matter to me   
to me 

维吉尔知道有哪里不对。

但丁最近的委托数量急剧增加，至少他是这么声明的。随之而来的结果是但丁窝在事务所的时间急速减少甚至开始夜不归宿。

而与其相反的是崔西，那个长相与他们母亲一致的女人，出现在事务所的频率开始变高，这个数值从0一路飙升。

这个事务所真的接得到这么多工作吗？维吉尔怀疑这些与崔西带来的那个关于蒙德斯的消息有关。

他也是当年事件中的一份子，按理来说他也应该加入棋局，但维吉尔下意识地认为这是独属于但丁的局，他只能旁观。

今天也只是普通的一天。维吉尔从楼梯上走下来，哪里看不到但丁的身影，只能见到翠西半躺在沙发上的悠闲身姿。

“……早上好。”出于礼貌，维吉尔打了个招呼，尽管他并不想要这么做。金发的女人惊奇地看了他一眼，想也是没想到他会主动打招呼，事实上很多次维吉尔都是直接无视她的存在。

“今天太阳从西边出来了吗？你竟然会主动跟我打招呼。”她抬眼看向他，这么问道：“你有什么想要的吗，维吉尔？”最后的名字被她咬着慢慢放出，该死的，她连声音听起来都很像是母亲。

“你平时都是这么猜忌他人的吗？”维吉尔不置可否。

“不，我只是觉得你身为但丁的双胞胎哥哥，总不会像个普通人那样真诚。”她耸耸肩，这时候的她看上去又不像是伊娃了，维吉尔突然很清晰地认识到翠西就是翠西。

他抱着书走到她的对面坐下，今天他的阅读计划是完成剩下的《理想国》的阅读，然而这个计划可能完成不了了——维吉尔意识到这是个很好的，挖掘但丁过去的机会。

但丁在表面无意识地形成钢铁的盔甲，不仅是维吉尔，任何人包括他自己的浅层意识都无法侵袭，但他的一部分已经在那时被切割留给崔西了，这一部分是维吉尔可以“轻易”接触地到的。

“我们来玩个游戏吧吧？”维吉尔垂下眼这么说，他的手从桌上的一片狼籍中摸出一个硬币，强忍住擦掉它上面油脂（谁知道这是从哪来的又沾了多久）的欲望，“一个问答游戏。”

“游戏规则是什么？”翠西饶有兴趣地看向他。

“‘时间带走一切，长年累月会把你的名字、外貌、性格、命运都改变。’”

翠西看着他，“这是什么意思？”

维吉尔扬了扬手里的书，“里面的某句话，很有道理不是吗？我想知道时间带走了但丁的什么。”

停顿了一下，维吉尔继续阐述规则：“我知道你会愿意告诉我的，但为何不让我们以一种具有逻辑性的规则来阐述这一切呢。”将书随手放在身旁，维吉尔两指捏起了硬币，他直直地看向翠西的眼睛，蓝色的眼眸染上吊灯的暖黄，“我想你也不愿一直告白，况且但丁也不愿你说出事情的来龙去脉。”

“所以游戏规则就是正面我问你一个问题，不能回答可以直接跳过，反面则你问我任意一个问题，如何？”

“我好像是第一次听你说这么多话吧？”翠西露出个笑容，她坐直身体翘起了左腿，上身前倾，右手做出了一个“请”的动作又与左手相叉撑在下巴下，“我正好也对你的‘奇迹’有点好奇。那么别说这么多废话了，直接开始吧。”

维吉尔把硬币放在自己大拇指指甲盖处向上弹起，在其下落时迅速接住——是反面。

“看来我运气不错，那么……”翠西勾起嘴角，稍微思考了一下这么问道：“你现在觉得自己是17岁还是39岁？”

维吉尔不得不承认这是个好问题，他一直没有系统性的认识到这个问题。姬莉叶和他对话的时候曾经提到过，不过也是简单略过罢了，这对他来说并不是一个迫切的问题。

“……很明显我现在介于两者中间，既没有17岁那么幼稚，也没有39岁那么苍老。这多亏了我超出常人的成熟。”他开了个玩笑，崔西接住了，“你的常人是指但丁？”

“提问时间结束了。”维吉尔恰当好处地掐断了话题的延伸。

下一局还是崔西胜，这次她问了维吉尔醒来时的感受，他在这点上没什么好隐瞒的便直接告诉了她，女人点点头表示自己明白了，维吉尔很高兴她没有用那张脸露出同情的表情，他不需要更多怜惜了。

再抛出一次硬币，掀开手掌，维吉尔终于得到了一局胜利。他抛出自己早就准备好了的问题，“你觉得但丁现在正常吗？”

一瞬间她所有细微的动作都一齐停止了，仿佛被人按下了暂停键。她没有什么过激的反应，如果维吉尔没有一直观察着她的话他甚至不会注意到她这点微不足道的反应。女人沉默着，维吉尔看着她，觉得自己正在看着海。

她在悲伤。

“你可以不回答，如果这算越界的话。”他犹豫了一下，多亏了这几周与他人的交往让他选择了一个比较有人情味的回应。 

“但丁在那之后告诉过你蒙德斯的事吗？”崔西没有急着跳过，而是抿起嘴，最后这么问他，维吉尔知道这是指他和翠西第一次相遇之后。点了点头，维吉尔回答道：“他告诉了我蒙德斯的大致身份，以及是他杀了蒙德斯。就这么多。”

翠西再度陷入了沉默，维吉尔也不催促她，他知道她需要时间。有关于但丁的事不仅影响着他本人，更逐渐扩散到他身边的人身上。像一种病毒，掀起一场前所未有的瘟疫。

“为什么你想知道这些事？你知道你是个独立的人吧？你不需要去为了他一同承担这样的……责任。”翠西开口了，她静静地说，“你可以放着不管，过好你自己来之不易的生活。”维吉尔一时间不知道怎么回答她。

“可能是，为了报答他吧。”男人回答她，“醒来之后我一直处于一个孤立无援的状态，如果不是他，我现在甚至不能坐在这里像个正常人那样和你说话。”

以前的他会怎么和翠西说话？维吉尔用他匮乏的想象力模拟了一下，可能尽是一些语气词吧。他此刻清晰认识到但丁对他的改变，像是桃乐茜的旅程，给铁皮人装上了心脏。

“况且不管怎么说，他都是我的兄弟。”他不躲闪，看向女人浅色的眼睛，认真地说道。

不知道过了多久，维吉尔屏住呼吸，听见事务所的座钟嘀嗒的细小声音，然后女人开口了，“……你知道但丁以前是什么样子的吧？就是他以前的样子——你当然不知道，这是什么问题？”她扶额，自问自答低声嘲笑了自己，“……我遇见他的时候是被那个家伙安排的，当时他，我是说但丁，挺沉稳的，我对他的第一印象是，虽然有种说不出的感觉，但是非常的可靠。”

“然后发生了很多事，这些没什么好讲的。在那些事发生之后我就慢慢，”翠西深呼吸，然后缓慢吐出，维吉尔意识到这些话对她来说太过于沉重了，但她仍然选择吐露。金发的女人露出一个是可以称之为迷茫的表情：“喜欢？我也不知道，倾慕吧，可能算。总而言之就是信任他转而开始帮助他对付那个家伙。是’我’把他送上和蒙德斯对弈的舞台。”

“可别会错意，这点我从来不后悔，我和他都不后悔；我只是有点……感慨，我一直在想，如果当时我和他一起面对那个家伙会不会好很多，很可惜我不能，我也有需要做的事情。”

翠西换了另一边的腿，她抬起头左顾右盼地看起来像是在找什么东西，最后放弃了又低下头去，挽着左边的头发。“当我推开门时，我很不想承认这点，但是我被吓到了。”

“场面很血腥，但是不，当然不是血，我怎么可能轻易被这种东西吓到，是但丁当时的状态。他站在那里，但我还以为他死了你知道吗？是当时的气氛，古怪，难以形容，让我误以为自己走错了来到另一个世界。”

“后来我发现或许确实是那样没错。”翠西透过维吉尔盯着什么飘渺的东西，她在和自己对话，维吉尔意识到。

“……我们刚认识的时候但丁大部分的时候都很沉默，但偶尔还会说点笑话，”她突然岔开了话题，维吉尔静静地听着没有打断她。或许她早就想跟别人倾诉了，想把自己胃反转倒出，只是找不到那样的场所和时间。

沉稳的但丁？维吉尔难以想象那样的他，他印象中的但丁只有两个形象，一个是过去一个是现在，一样的轻浮随意，看上去是顺理成章的变化。他从未想过中间还曾发生过这样的转变。也许就是那些他缺席的日子渐渐掏空了但丁的内心。

“但在他杀了那家伙之后，他完全变了一个人，虽然还是做公益，你懂的，完成委托却拒绝委托金。但完全变了，这时候的他有一种疯劲在里面，我甚至怀疑他是不是精神失常了。”

“很不应该，但就是在那段时间我离开了，”她用手指卷动着发梢，侧头看向沙发的另一边，“我……当时情况也不好，后来终于下定决心要出去进行全球旅行。他很支持我。”

维吉尔能想象到那样的场面，两个被亡灵缠身的人，终日被困在这个“狭窄”的罐头里，最后一人决定离开，一人失去了离开的能力。

如果不幸福、不快乐，唯有放手；  
如果舍不得、放不下，是为痛苦。*

“再之后，也就是你醒来之前你们三十岁的时候，他看起来好了，整天笑嘻嘻的没个正经样子，”翠西停顿了一下，咽了口口水，维吉尔看得出来她很紧张，“但现在的他比以前更让我……害怕，各方面的。”

维吉尔知道她指的是什么，他太知道了。

“抱歉，我有点语无伦次。”

“没事。”维吉尔简短地回答了她，他现在也不知道该说些什么，甚至开始怀疑了自己，他真的有真正了解过但丁吗？紧接着他否定了这个想法，无论但丁怎样伪装了自己，他有自信他在他面前表现的不全是伪装的一部分。维吉尔确信自己有辨别的能力。

“你还想问什么？都说到这里了，我也不用藏着掩着了，”翠西长呼一口气，把肺中沉积着的污气全部放出，她终结了游戏。

他还想了解什么？很明显但丁的变化源自于蒙德斯，得知车祸的真相，怀着复仇的信念——复仇成功后他是怎么想的？

“……完成复仇之后但丁，”他本想问但丁有没有不对劲的地方，想了想觉得怎么可能没有，这纯属废话。于是他划去初稿，修改了用词，“他的生活又没有发生什么变化？”

“你是指什么？有没有被抓什么的吗？”崔西挑眉，“我可以告诉你，没有。蒙德斯本就不是什么好人，警察怎么可能管得了他？生的时候不管，死的时候恨不得开香槟庆祝，我都开始觉得但丁是他们局里的英雄了。”

维吉尔皱着眉头摸着下巴，他知道但丁没坐过牢，否则他不会这么大摇大摆地让维吉尔刷他的信用卡；但他没想到但丁的“生活”竟然一点也没受到影响，难道杀人与否完全没有带来任何影响吗？这对但丁来说又意味着什么？

难道这一切不过是一场梦吗？

很明显这是不正常的。维吉尔虽然不认为但丁应该为此付出代价，但他清楚事情不应如此；

他问翠西但丁有没有朋友，得到了他基本上是独来独往的回答。若有所思地点点头，维吉尔感到自己仿佛抓住了什么，只是他现在还没办法得出结论，这一切都在他的脑中混淆在一起。

但丁在害怕什么？

——————

“很难得啊，”姬莉叶为他再满上一杯茶，维吉尔拿起茶杯小酌了一口，今天的茶是水果茶，姬莉叶说这是她的哥哥寄给她的家乡的茶，有一股淡淡的清香，“你已经很久没和我提过关于但丁先生的事了。”

“主要是……最近发生了一些事情。”维吉尔内有继续说下去，姬莉叶也很聪明地没有追问。维吉尔猜这就是为什么和她相处总是能让别人感到舒服——她太聪明了。

“为什么你一直称呼他’先生’？你应该知道他不反感你直接称呼他名字吧？”维吉尔垂下眼看着杯里泛起涟漪的茶随口问道，他抬起头看到姬莉叶扶着额，看起来非常认真地思考着，“可能是因为他给我的感觉更像个’长辈’吧？”

“你说但丁？”

“是啊，他……相信你也感受到了，那个人的生活阅历是你我不能比肩的……”她停顿了一下。

“虽然这么说很奇怪，毕竟你们是双胞胎。但是我感觉我们更像是同辈，而他更像是那种可看而不可及的年长者。”棕发的女人说完后又慌忙补充道：“当然不可及的部分只是对于我，你们总是可以心意相通的，只有这点我从不怀疑。”

维吉尔点点头，尽管他在内心深处一直隐隐怀疑着这个理论的正确性，但无论如何他都会去尝试，会去做，这是他人格的一部分。

“那么你是要和我说关于但丁的什么呢？”姬莉叶耐心地等待着。

“我想请你为我分析一些他的案例，”维吉尔停顿了一下，算是坦荡地说，他现在可以挣是自己的不足了，多亏了各方的努力，“我想从你这里得到一些解决办法。”

”我知道你不能读心，但我相信你的专业能力应该可以为我做一个参考。”

他把但丁的过去删头去尾隐去会给对方带来麻烦的部分告诉了姬莉叶。棕发的女人没有了立刻开口，而是沉思着。

“但丁先生……其实我读不太懂他，”姬莉叶伸手拿着精巧的茶勺在杯中微微搅动，“他的故事我也无法感同身受，可能是因为我的生活和他太不相同了。”

“我以前也没有遇到过类似的客人。大家基本都是挣扎在社会里，怀着各自的痛苦或是逃避或是苦苦抵抗，我能做的只有尽力疏解，在这个一周一次的茶会里和他们聊天，有时候借助一些药物，让他们摆脱他们特有的不健康的心态。”姬莉叶慢条斯理地说着，维吉尔突然开始后悔，也许他不应该让这个心理医生参与到他们的关系中。

“然而但丁先生不一样，他的生活和大部分人的生活都不一样，他行走在社会中却与社会脱离——从这个层面上我觉得你们的境遇很像；在他的生活方式中，我不知道，也许他自己塑造出的问题恰好在他的生活中保护了他呢？”

“因为如此，我不能像以前那样夸夸其谈，也不能下一些主观的定义。”她向他露出一个抱歉的笑容，“所以我给你的建议只有一条，就是让他自己说出来，你们好好地进行一次严肃认真的谈话，让他自己选择。”

维吉尔不禁有点失望，“然而问题就在这里，我们谈过了，他一直在逃避。”我不知道他在想什么，也无从得知。

“或许可以尝试着在不同的场景对他进行暗示？”姬莉叶眨眨眼，“我的意思是，在一个让他有表达欲的，特殊的场所进行——你们之前一直是在家中对话的吧？”

维吉尔点点头，“谢谢。”他有一点想法了，尽管他不知道这样的做法会不会起效，会不会让不堪的现实向糟糕的一端进一步滑落，但若要再犹豫下去他就不是那个自己了。

“不用谢，能帮到你我很高兴。要不要再来块饼干？”她露出一个笑容，维吉尔不自觉地笑了，这对他来说很少见，或许是找到解决方法的灵感这一点让他轻松了不少。“好的”。

特殊的场所……那他还得做一些准备。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *节选自理想国  
> 其实dvl这三人的高中片段也挺有意思的看我什么时候能搓一下


	6. 乐园

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兄弟俩一起去游乐场，玩得很开心  
> 但丁想坐白色的马被我拒绝了

Goodbye,everybody,  
I've got to go   
Gotta leave you all behind   
and face the truth

今天是难得的休假，维吉尔“建议”他们俩一起出去，不知道，或许做一些生长在正常家庭的兄弟会做的事情，联络联络感情。但丁本想以工作繁忙推脱，被维吉尔用“姬莉叶推荐的”的借口半强迫地压过来了。

“话说，为什么选这么个地方？”但丁看着游乐场硕大的霓虹灯牌无力地说道，他总感觉有什么不对，这也太诡异了，和维吉尔来游乐园这事他们十岁后就不再做了。

况且还是这么个破地方……但丁叹了口气，位于城市边缘，设施老旧没有新意，毫无特色，甚至连这个灯牌的设计都毫无亮点让人一点想踏进来的欲望都没有，怪不得应该是高峰期的周末人还这么少。

但丁在网上查了一下这个游乐园竟然是去年新开的。想想也是，这样的东西根本坚持不了几年，简直就是浪费地皮。

不过从“古老”这个角度来说倒是很符合维吉尔的品味，但丁想起他们小时候来过的游乐园。夸张的小丑遍布整个区域，躲在某个角落时刻准备给来参观的孩子们留下终生的心理阴影。对他来说还不如公园有趣。

本来就足够无趣，当一个像维吉尔这样的快乐杀手陪在你旁边的时候更是没趣加倍——只有看到他被那些惊悚的小丑吓到的时候的表情能为小但丁带来一些快乐。

“不为什么，想来就来了。”维吉尔语气冷淡地回答他，但丁无语了，“喂，翠西那个女人好不容易给我放两天假，不要浪费我的大好时光啊。”

也不知道谁是老板，但丁想到。

“嗯，知道了。”维吉尔敷衍他，但丁无奈地叹了口气。

维吉尔主动建议他来买票，但丁最后还是不放心地跟在他后面，准备在关键时候救场。他看着维吉尔有些笨拙地跟透明售票窗口后面的女人说到要成人票两张，觉得或许事情没那么糟糕。

售票员有些疑惑地看了眼白发的男人，又看了眼他身后的但丁，露出一副恍然大悟的表情。她撕下两张纸质的票卷，欲言又止地补充道：“先生 超过1米的儿童就要买票入场哦。”

哈哈，看来事情总是不会一帆风顺，可怜的维吉尔不知所措地僵住了。“我们没带小孩，没错，就只有两个大男人。”但丁尝试忍笑，最后没忍住还是笑出了声，维吉尔有些恼怒地回头看他，金发的年轻售票员露出了尴尬的表情，“好了赶紧拿上你的成人票走吧。”

维吉尔忙不迭从窗口接过票卷，但丁瞥了一眼发现就连票也设计地这么有年代感：有着人的表情的诡异动物长大了嘴露出整齐的人造牙齿，看一眼就会给人带来严重的呕吐欲望。

既然整个乐园都是这种风格不如利用复古作为噱头炒作，说不定还有机会可以赚一笔，但丁摸着下巴想。

买完了票，两人向检票口走去。日子一天比一天冷了，他为了风度不要温度，这时候冷风不停地灌进领口，还有些洋洋自得；旁边的维吉尔穿得倒是厚实，围着上周刚买的围巾走路姿势有点不自然的僵硬，可能是因为关节不好。

两人刷票进站，检票口倒是足够现代。把票卷上的磁条在检票机上扫一下闸机的门就会哐一声打开，然后以心惊胆战的态度迅速通过。维吉尔有些不熟练，但丁就自己先过了，工作人员在一旁的亭子里远远地看着他们。

“……我们有多久没像这样出来过了？”过了闸机，他们决定先随便走走，从大门旁边的架子上抽出一份折叠地图，维吉尔突然问他，但丁猝不及防就随口开了个玩笑。

“你是说双人尴尬社交？大概一个星期吧。”

“你知道我在说什么。对你来说已经过了很多年了。”维吉尔皱眉，“虽然对我来说……呼——”他吐出一口白气，“感觉还在不久之前。”

“你高中的时候没的，对你来说也过了足够久的时间吧？”但丁戳穿了他，打破现在变得有些沉重的气氛，维吉尔不置可否，“嗯……但是当你做了一个很长的梦然后再醒过来时所有的记忆都会变得平等，一样模糊。什么事是什么时候发生的就没那么泾渭分明了。”

“诶原来亲身体验医学奇迹是这种感觉。”但丁扬眉，维吉尔突然停下了脚步，他看着前方说道：“我们去坐那个吧。”

“什么？”他跟着看向那个方向，“哈，竟然是旋转茶杯，你竟然喜欢这个？”但丁笑了，差点把胃酸給笑出来，“可以可以，走吧。”

“我只是觉得来都来了。”维吉尔一本正经地解释道，但丁先迈开了步伐，“走吧别啰嗦了。”

路上见不到几个游客，只有垂头丧气穿着玩偶服的工作人员坐在路边花坛的边缘玩手机，风景像是褪色的老照片；但到了游乐项目这里还是能看见寥寥无几的游客们的——两对二十左右的情侣，一对三十来岁的夫妇带着他们几岁的小孩。

但丁倒是无所谓，他现在开始有点跃跃欲试了，但维吉尔有点表情僵硬，但丁瞥了眼他，觉得他的哥哥现在开始考虑是不是直奔园内餐厅点杯咖啡坐一下午才是最好的选择。

但丁可不会放他逃跑，他站在队尾等着下一局的开始，维吉尔没办法硬着头皮站在他身后。

“真期待啊，我们小时候有这东西吗？”但丁还要故意问他，维吉尔看起来像是下一秒要钻进地里，但还是回答了他，“好像有。”

“嗯……我想也是，感觉这个东西很古老。”但丁将视线移向设施。童话风的茶杯因为保养不善才用了一年就劣迹斑斑，看起来像是有小孩在里面吐了一样，到处都开始掉色。然而在茶杯里不住旋转着的人们却没发现这一点，他们发出笑声，沉浸在快乐中。

但丁看着他们，觉得这一切都和自己有着一段很遥远的距离。他想起以前有个委托需要他作为临时保镖，委托人带着儿子到游乐园，他就这么把手臂搭在栏杆上看他们在里面的茶杯里不住地旋转，听到委托人的孩子发出兴奋的尖叫。

一直以来他就是这样站在栏杆外面看着别人，觉得情感都从自己身上被抽离。

“喂，”他被惊醒了，发现是维吉尔拍了拍他的肩，他转过身看到老哥顶着张臭脸皱着眉看他，“到我们了。”

“哈哈，没想到这么快。”他尴尬地笑了两声，工作人员打开铁栅栏等着他通过。但丁走进去，维吉尔选了个白色的杯子，他便跟着坐进去。

“不要转太快，”老哥叮嘱他，但丁露出笑容，“当然。”才不。

设施启动开始旋转，但丁抓着中间的轮盘用尽全身力气旋转起来，维吉尔坐在他对面瞪他，但没阻止他。

杯子越转越快，但丁觉得或许这个设施要承受不住，什么关节就快断裂了，让他们两个就这么飞出去，但没有。

坐在茶杯里的感觉很奇妙，包裹着他们的周围的一切都融化了，变成模糊不清的色块。现在能清晰看见的只剩下坐在一起的人。他看见维吉尔忍不住弯下腰，双手捂着嘴。

但丁觉得自己好像变成了什么爱丽丝，跳进兔子洞里之后缩小到一只手就能提起来的程度被放在茶杯里，对面是怕晕的柴郡猫。

但丁突然觉得没意思了，他往反方向用力，减慢了茶杯转动的速度，看着维吉尔再度直起身来。

一局的时间比想象中还要短暂，茶杯越转越慢，咔的一声底部被锁上，他们停了下来，从童话中脱离回到了正常的世界。

其实真的没那么有意思。但丁想，但确实很高兴，这是为什么呢？

工作人员打开另一边的出口，带着疲倦的笑容目送他们离开；旁边的情侣带着烦躁的表情，裹着宽大围巾的女人抱怨一点都不好玩，茶杯一直在发出声音，转起来也很累。但丁在一旁听着，觉得这一点都不游乐园。

“呕”维吉尔在一旁停住，干呕一声，但丁现在感到有些抱歉了，其实也没什么好玩的，为什么他要故意那么用力地转呢？

“……你没事吧？”想了想他还是问道，就点到为止不然太过关心维吉尔可能真的要吐了。他的哥哥露出扭曲的表情向他挥挥手，“没事，本来就是我说要坐的。”

“唉你还是和以前一样，太逞强。”他在旁边装模作样地点评，维吉尔用眼神杀他。

他们在路旁的长椅上歇了歇，让维吉尔缓过来。但丁就这么靠在椅背上无所事事地看着路过的行人。

果然，要么是情侣就是家人，他想。不对，我们也是一家子啊。

……之前那个委托最后怎么样来着？哦对，很平淡地就结束了。委托人有钱有门路，好像收到什么情报在儿子生日那天会出点事，但又不想让他失望于是雇了好几个保镖明里暗里盯着。

结果那天好像什么都没发生。但丁就这么用着报销的票在游乐园里一直看委托人陪在孩子身边，旁边的路人毫不留情地将他顶开，还好他们没有无意间看到他腰侧别着的枪。

什么人会带着枪来游乐园啊，他吐槽自己。

而现在……他侧头看了下闭着眼睛的维吉尔。他这次是为了自己来。感觉……他看向天空，今天没出太阳，天空呈现一片雾蓝色，偶尔有几片棉絮一般的云。

很平静。

“我好了，我们走吧。”维吉尔睁开眼睛，他利索地站了起来，但丁被吓了一跳，“啊，行啊，这次别逞强坐那些你坐不了的项目了。”

维吉尔没说话，但丁觉得他听进去了。

但丁撑着膝盖站起来，觉得他也应该加点衣服了。

——————

游乐园不大，但每个项目一直坐下来也花了他们不少时间。他们是下午一点进场的，现在已经迎来了余晖。

冬天天黑的早，但丁看了看手机发现才四点半。维吉尔提议去坐旋转木马。

“不是，就算我们已经玩了很多和年龄不符的东西，旋转木马怎么说都太……”但丁欲言又止，他两三口解决了剩下的冰激凌——可能是因为滞销，游乐园的餐厅里竟然还提供冰激凌，但丁毫不犹豫地要了草莓味的双球，而维吉尔要了一杯咖啡。

“嗯，但这是最后一个项目了。”维吉尔看着地图说，他的手指微微戳在上面。但丁叹了口气，“行啊那去啊，”想了想他补充道：“我要坐白马。”

“你想坐什么坐什么。”维吉尔白他一眼。

他们看着地图找到了旋转木马。乐园的中心是一个巨大的音乐喷泉，可能因为省电，现在处于关闭的状态；而旋转木马就在它的后面，双层，竟然亮着灯，五彩斑斓的，余晖在它的一侧投下影子。

“这个地方怕不是整个游乐园最豪华的部分。”但丁忍不住说道，维吉尔同意地点点头。

他们运气好，上一轮刚好结束，卡着最后关头让工作人员放他们进场，但丁用视线搜索着白色木马的位置，却被维吉尔抓住手臂强行拖进了二楼的一个马车里。

“刚刚不是还说什么’想坐什么坐什么’吗？现在就暴露出你控制狂的本性了？”但丁笑道，维吉尔有点犹豫地看了他一眼，“我有事要和你说。”

嚯，终于要公布自己的目的了？他就知道维吉尔拉他过来没有好事。但丁靠在马车的椅背上，塑料的椅子靠起来很咯人，但他不在意，“你说。”

“你知道这个地方是哪吗？”维吉尔问他，但丁笑了，旋转木马在这时发动起来，设施开始放欢乐颂，旁边的木马在他们身边上下浮沉，“这不就是个郊区的赔钱游乐场，怎么，还有什么背景吗？”

维吉尔没有回应他的笑话，而是认真地看着他，“蒙德斯死后，某个手下在财产争夺后拿到了一小部分的钱，那个没脑子的家伙用这笔钱去投资了很多东西。”

但丁恍然大悟，他知道维吉尔要说什么了。静静地，他没有打断兄长的演讲。

“商场，酒店，甚至还有游乐园——你知道我要说什么，”维吉尔看了他一眼，他直视前方，用自言自语的音量说道：“他是个蠢货，投资的东西迅速建立起来又迅速倒闭。未完成的游乐场项目给了其他人，那个人也不聪明，挣扎着把游乐场建了起来，期待它能让他大赚一笔。”

“最后的成果你也见到了，一点意思都没有的失败品，下个月老板就要把这块地转卖给其他人，没准这个地方几年后会变成一个，我不知道，温泉度假区？”他停顿了一下，又偏头看向马车外，像是在坐观光缆车，“不过我要说的重点不是这个：蒙德斯的财产在这里生根发芽，而你我，现在就坐在从他的尸体上建立起来的童话里。”

“但丁，蒙德斯已经死了，”维吉尔转过头盯着他的眼睛，但丁能从他浅色的眼睛里看见自己，他没有笑：“他死了，他消失了，他的财产他的势力都被解构；最后那些物质被转化成为这个世界上无数的小零件，比如这个无聊的的乐园。”

“他和你再也没有关系了。”

但丁沉默了，最后蹦出来一句没头没尾的话，“翠西告诉你的？”

“是。不知道你到底是没察觉到还是你察觉到却不放在心里，你的朋友在乎你，但丁，”他说，背景的欢乐颂逐渐变小，“尽管你是个这样的混蛋，还是有人在乎你。比如你的朋友，还比如我。”你的家人。

“蒙德斯已经死了很久了，你没必要再因为他的死而感到害怕了，但丁。”

我害怕蒙德斯的死？但丁在心里笑到想死，是这样吗？好像还真差不多。

原来我一直在害怕这个。但丁觉得自己还挺可悲的，这么多年都没走出来，一直在原地打转，什么时候连维吉尔都可以对他说教了？他还以为他才是两人之中更懂人情世故的那个人。

“这些……是姬莉叶让你说的？”但丁问他，维吉尔摇摇头，“她只建议了我找个特殊的地方跟你谈谈，地点是和翠西交流之后决定的。”

“我就说她突然放我出来准没安好心。”但丁笑了，“……你知道最近我在忙什么吗？”但丁反问他，维吉尔有点吃惊，“你终于愿意告诉我了？”

“这点翠西没告诉你？”

“她说但丁会告诉我的，事实证明你确实会。”维吉尔坦诚地说，但丁想象到了翠西说这话的表情，脑海中虚拟的金发女人势在必得地和他对视。

“那好，我会跟你说的——等会找个酒吧吧。”维吉尔有点疑惑，随即意识到旋转木马已经停了下来，欢乐颂跟着停下来，周边再度归于平静，只剩下霓虹灯还在闪烁。

“好。”他露出一个不明显的笑容，但丁跟着笑了，他现在觉得莫名的，和以往截然不同的轻松。

他并没有被解放，还是呆在他的旧壳子里，却突然能看清身边的事物了。

有人摘掉他的蒙眼巾，他回头看，发现那个人是和他同龄的那个维吉尔；他又向四处看，过去那些个影子已经看不到身影。

“欢迎来到现实。”背后的维吉尔对他说。

——————

他们趁着黄昏从乐园溜走，利用现代科技随便找了家事务所附近的酒吧。但丁把车大大咧咧停在门口的路旁边，毫不在意等他回来他如同风中残烛一般的驾照剩余分会不会成为负数。

如果维吉尔对这方面有一点了解他肯定不会让但丁这么做，然而他不懂，所以但丁也就心安理得地领着他的老哥进了酒吧。

维吉尔很明显地表露出了紧张——他的三好学生老哥从来就没进过酒吧，尽管他表面看上去已经是会在吧台旁边把自己灌的烂醉然后向可怜的美女调酒师大吐苦水的年龄了。

万幸的是这个随手找的酒吧是个半静吧，外场没有那些刻板印象的狂躁音乐和不分轻重的小年轻，正适合两个怀满心事的中年人谈心。但丁带着维吉尔随意坐进卡座里，娴熟地为两人点上一扎威士忌。

“别紧张，这个地方又不会吃了你。”但丁对着维吉尔露出一个笑容，对方坐在位子上的姿势看起来像是装模作样的高中生。“你总是需要体验这些的，还记得吗，你都快四十了。”

“……也许吧。”他垂下眼，酒吧暗淡的灯光让他的表情看来不太真切。但丁在心里叹了口气，他有点不知道从哪里开始。

酒保为他们端上了酒，但丁为自己倒了一杯，冰块在酒壶里相互碰撞发出清脆的声音。维吉尔看了那些反射着光的玻璃杯一眼，交叠着双手开口：“或许吧，我确实……对这些感到陌生。”

但丁还记得他17岁的时候，和朋友们在租来的车库里分享着啤酒，肆意妄言说要组建一个乐队，做出一番惊天动地的事业；而维吉尔呢，大概是在为着升学做准备，藤校的资料摆满整个桌面，思考着是学经济还是法律，要不要留学。

“你真的错过了很多。”但丁轻笑了一声，给维吉尔也斟满了酒，看到褐色的酒液翻腾进杯中。

“敬我们。”

他这么说着，举起了酒杯，维吉尔犹豫了一下也拿起他的那一份。二人轻轻碰撞了一下杯沿，但丁收回手猛地灌了一大口，感受着微苦的酒液冲进他喉咙的触感。他看着哥哥皱眉轻抿着威士忌的样子，突然感到有些释怀。

发生了那么多事后，他们都被改变了，尤其是他，变得面目全非；然而到了最后，他们俩坐在这里面对着面，发现过往如同浮云一般消散地轻而易举。

他的过往，他的恐惧……但丁想，这些对他来说都算什么呢？酒精或许已经开始影响他的脑子了，但丁觉得有些轻飘飘地。

“……最近我事很多，主要是因为蒙德斯以前的某个手下突然支愣起来了，”但丁向后仰，翘起了二郎腿，“你懂得，所谓的’继承他的精神’。”

也不知道蒙德斯那样的人到底有什么好继承，莫非是所谓地“回到80年代地老牌黑道作风”吗？未免也太傻了。

“虽然调查之后发现不过是顶着他的名号召集党派罢了。”但丁把剩下的一半也送进了自己的肚子，维吉尔没有说话，只是手指不断地在杯壁上摩挲，“感觉和我们没什么关系，交给官方更好。不过嘛，还是需要关注一下的，免得那群智障把事情搞大。”翠西知道了这件事第一时间就来找他了，尽管嘴上说着没什么好担心的，她们两个还是惧怕着噩梦的复苏。

当然现在看来这只是一种毫无意义的应激反应，他和翠西都因为这些破事神经衰弱了。

“这些就是所谓的内情了。”他说，为自己又倒了一杯，“只是两个疯子被一些风吹草动刺激到而给自己无谓得加班。”

“我明白了。”他的哥哥点点头，“谢谢你跟我说这些。”他的语气很真诚，而且太过于严肃了，光看表情但丁会以为他刚才说了什么要紧的大事。

“不不，这些什么都算不上吧？”听了这话，但丁差点把酒喷出来，他擦了下嘴角。

“这些已经算得上意义重大了，但丁。”他继续说道，被灯光染上暗黄色的眼睛盯着他，“你还觉得那些事难以启齿吗？”

“……你说什么？”但丁以为他听错了，他什么时候觉得这些事难以启齿过？

“就是关于蒙德斯的那些事。”对方直视着他的眼，看起来坦诚无比。

他没有回答，而是又喝了口酒，惊讶地发现里面已经不剩什么了。现在这个动作在对方眼里说不定是心虚的表现，而但丁只觉得迷茫。

“怎么，你是我的心理医生吗？”

“姬莉叶告诉我，你的问题来源于你的生活方式。”维吉尔拿起酒杯抿了一口，然后皱起眉迅速放下，看起来好像是忘了里面是酒的样子，但丁差点笑出声来。“她不清楚你这种自虐般的态度是不是你的自我保护机制，而我们都没经历过你的生活方式，所以不能妄言怎样才算是’对你好’的解决办法。”

“我也不清楚，但是思考了很久之后我决定，”维吉尔的语气很坚定，他现在看起来完全没有之前那种颓废的感觉了，但丁看着他觉得好像看见了他内里燃烧着的灵魂，发出夺目的光，“去他的，你不能再这样下去了。”

“哈，这可真像是你的回答。”但丁捂住脸笑了，不愧是维吉尔，他想，这个答案太标准了。他笑得前仰后合，差点要呕出来，他的哥哥不解地看向他。

“所以呢？你打算怎么做。”

“放下蒙德斯那些破事吧，别管那些东西了，但丁差点笑出声来。”他停顿了一下“把枪锁进保险柜，把精力投进无穷的出轨丈夫调查之中吧。”

“我还以为你看不起调查出轨。”但丁笑着问他，维吉尔表情严肃地点点头，“但是你需要这些。”

“还记得我们之前说过的吗？养只狗，虽然这个已经无法实现，你仍需要类似的事物来让你变得正常。”

正常……脑海中的自己坐在高台上看着远处的喧嚣，原来他已经和平凡离得这么远了，这么久了。他向那边伸出手，透过指缝看到地平线，初升太阳的光线让他有了流泪的欲望。

“但丁，你已经走出来了。”维吉尔对他说。

他听见下面有车鸣笛的声音，低头一看，皱着眉的老哥坐在驾驶座，后座上的翠西向他招手。

【我们要去那边了，你要一起来吗？】她问。

【好啊。】他笑了，从高台一跃而下。

他踩在车顶上，维吉尔对他发出不满的警告，他便跳下来，拉开车门坐进副驾驶座，车里有一股薰衣草的味道。他抬头看到后视镜反射出自己17岁的脸，他发现自己不知不觉又变回了那个面容模糊的人。

已经结束了，但丁想。

他已经听不到幽灵在他耳边的低语了，过去的亡灵已经就这么放过他了，他应该高兴才对。

“敬我们。”维吉尔对着他主动举起酒杯。

“敬我们。”但丁说，他补充道：“敬这个现实。”

“是啊，敬这个现实。”

———  
——  
—

那天晚上维吉尔倒了，可能是因为了解了一桩心事，不知不觉就吸收了过多的酒精。但丁废了好大的力气才将他1m9的老哥拖回事务所。

他走在路上，拉着东倒西歪的维吉尔的手臂，周围的建筑都熄了灯，只有路灯还睁着白色的眼睛注视着他。城市逐渐入睡，却依旧平静不下来，他还能听见很多吵杂的声音，能听见引擎的轰鸣，能听见人们的对话声。

他从来有过这么清晰的感觉，感觉到原来自己也身处在现实当中，被这些平凡事物包围的，不是别人而正是他自己，他正通过自己的双眼看着现实。

他终于找回那种鲜活的“活着”的感觉了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok这篇就这么结束了！我写的很开心希望看的你也很开心XP


End file.
